Quand la culpabilité l'emporte sur l'avenir
by VoidMyla
Summary: [Spoilers "The Death Cure", "Le Remède Mortel"] Et si on ré-écrivait la fin de The Death Cure ? - Écrit par Nath
Bonjour/Bonsoir chers lecteurs ! Je reviens aujourd'hui, non pas pour vous présenter un de mes écrits, mais celui d'une amie très chère à mon cœur. Nath, c'est à toi !

 **Bonjour ! Ce texte était destiné uniquement à l'épreuve du bac blanc. Finalement, je l'ai fait lire à une amie qui m'a proposé de le poster sur internet. Je remercie Void' de publier mon travail. Je suis ouverte à toute critique aussi bien positive que négative pour m'améliorer. Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer :** Tout (enfin, l'univers de The Maze Runner quoi) appartient à James Dashner et ça ce sait... Sinon on aurait garder un certain p'tit blond en vie !  
L'image appartient à son photographe et est tiré du film "The Maze Runner"

 **Spoilers :** Je le répète, il y a un énorme spoiler sur "The Death Cure" ou "Le Remède Mortel" dans cet OS. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu et que vous ne voulez pas vous gâcher la fin, filez (filez lire le troisième tome de la magnifique trilogie que nous a pondu James Dashner malgré son faux pas aussi énorme qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, bien sûr ! u.u ) !

* * *

Thomas était là... Allongé sur son lit de fortune tout en regardant le plafond. L'odeur pestilentielle de l'abri aux bêtes peu loin collait au mur, envahissant l'air du dortoir. Pour Thomas, c'était l'odeur de sa laideur, de la pourriture qu'il était. Ce jeune garçon, dont le visage était marqué par les épreuves passées qui le vieillissaient, avait été le meurtrier parfois indirect de ses camarades, ses amis. Thomas les avait envoyés à l'abattoir, une corde liant leurs pieds pour éviter toute évasion possible, tuerie dont il avait été le spectateur. Beaucoup avait péris durant la course ou les combats contre les bêtes dans le Labyrinthe.

Quant à Chuck, il avait reçu le coup fatal en voulant protéger Thomas de la folie meurtrière d'un des leurs. Thomas l'avait alors froidement abattu.

Victor s'était donné la mort, ne voulant pas céder à la folie qui finirait par le ronger et le rendre inhumain. Thomas lui avait laissé l'arme entre les mains.

Newt, son meilleur ami, avait fini par contracter la maladie qui sévissait dans le monde. Il avait supplié son Tommy de l'abattre, ne voulant pas lui faire du mal. Thomas avait alors décidé de presser la détente.

Chaque perte avait été une déchirure encore plus grande que la précédente. Celle de Newt avait été la plus douloureuse, la plus pénible. Thomas avait beau se laver les mains, le sang restait imprégné dans sa peau, dans sa chair, dans son être.

Thomas n'avait pas confiance dans ce labyrinthe, il s'y sentait enfermé, comme une souris sous les regards diaboliques des chercheurs. Après maintes recherches et paroles pour convaincre une bonne partie de ses camarades, ils s'élancèrent alors à l'assaut du labyrinthe. Beaucoup furent tués. A la sortie de cet enfer, ils furent emmenés dans un abri d'où ils durent s'enfuir pour retrouver l'une des leurs. Ils firent des kilomètres sous un soleil dévastateur pour retrouver Teresa, Victor y perdit la vie. Lorsqu'ils la retrouvèrent, ils furent capturés, apprenant alors que, dans le sang, circulait la solution pour créer le remède contre le virus Braise. Malheureusement, tous n'étaient pas immunisés contre celle-ci et pour créer le remède, ils devaient mourir. Ils avaient été manipulés. Ils prirent encore la fuite, Newt y perdit la vie.

Personne ne semblait vouloir d'eux, tout le monde voulait leur sang. Même si pour ça, une dizaine de jeunes adultes devaient abandonner la vie et tomber dans les ténèbres de la mort. Thomas semblait ne connaître qu'un seul endroit où ils seraient en sécurité, où la société ne les trouverait jamais. Un lieu que Thomas avait diabolisé... Le Labyrinthe. A leur retour, il manquait quelque chose... Plutôt quelqu'un. Newt, l'un des chefs. Alors que la vie devenait de plus en plus difficile, la mort avait été une délivrance pour eux. Après tout, pourquoi vivre alors qu'on sait pertinemment qu'on va perdre pied et se jeter à la gorge de nos amis? Comme des loups assoiffés de sang.

Thomas avait été le pantin de l'humanité, le gouvernement voulait qu'il emmène ses amis vers la mort, au remède. Sa mémoire avait été l'objet d'une manipulation abjecte du gouvernement. Mais la société actuelle était dégradée, horrible, et cela ne ferait qu'empirer si le remède était créé. L'humanité se serait entre-tué pour avoir les médicaments en plus de garder les vices actuels. Et si tous les immunisés mourraient? Que le remède ne pouvait plus être créé ? L'humanité était vouée à mourir tôt ou tard, avec ou sans remède. Alors, Thomas et ses amis devaient recréer une civilisation dont les descendants seraient, à leur tour, immunisés contre ce virus. Et pour ça, ils devaient rester cloîtrés entre les murs du Labyrinthe.

Malgré ses nombreux combats pour la liberté, tout ceci n'était voué qu'à l'échec. Le manque de liberté était la clé de leur survie.

Thomas s'en voulait de ne pas avoir profité du moment présent avec Newt. Tous pouvaient mourir d'un moment à l'autre et ça, il l'avait oublié. Maintenant il s'en voulait. Le bonheur pouvait s'évaporer à tout moment comme la neige pouvait perdre sa blancheur éclatante en un pas.

Thomas se haïssait d'avoir appuyer sur la détente mais c'était nécessaire, il devait garder une bonne image de Newt et puis c'était le souhait de ce dernier après tout. La mort avait été une délivrance pour son meilleur ami et Thomas devait continuer à vivre pour lui, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu...

Tommy n'aurait pas dû fuir cet endroit sans s'informer des conditions de vie dans le reste du monde. Car celui-ci avait été pire et le meilleur des endroits de vie pour eux était ici. S'informer lui aurait évité de fréquenter la mort et d'envoyer ses amis face à la faucheuse et donc, de les perdre. Il n'aurait pas dû se plaindre de ce lieu, car après tout, la vie était pire ailleurs.

Le jeune Tommy pleurait sans s'en rendre compte, déversant toute sa peine. Minho, un survivant mais surtout un ami, s'approcha et le prit avec douceur dans ses bras, de peur de le casser, lui qui semblait si fragile, si faible, comme un bébé qu'on aurait arraché à sa mère.

Maintenant qu'il avait tout perdu, il devait apprendre à se reconstruire avec sa culpabilité mais aussi apprendre à vivre pour les autres, surtout pour Newt, son meilleur ami, son frère, sa moitié. Et pour ça, Minho était là pour le guider, pour être ses yeux dans les ténèbres dangereuses de la dépression.

* * *

 **Merci à vous pour avoir lu et à Void' pour avoir corrigé mes fautes et vous offrir une meilleure condition de lecture.**

Me jetez pas des crevettes albinos ou des kiwis à la tête si il reste des fautes s'il vous plaîîîîît... J'aime pas avoir des bosses après je gaspille les glaçons du réfrigérateur. J'espère que ça vous aura plu et à bientôt (promis j'essaie de me grouiller pour la suite de 'Finally'... Oui je m'en vais, oui !) !


End file.
